Un desastre en la cocina
by Jesswinch
Summary: lo que ocurre en pocas horas de no hacer nada


Esta pequeña historia esta basada en un echo real que me ocurrió en estos días de no hacer nada en mi casa (la casa de todos ustedes) ya que andaba de vacaciones…bueno para ser exactos ocurrió en la cocina…cambie cosas para hacerla mas entretenida.

Los personajes son de Kurumada

Un desastre en la cocina

En una tarde cualquiera o mejor dicho una tarde común y corriente más corriente que común un joven santo de cabello verde estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala principal observando a su amigo Seiya quien jugaba con su amigo Kiki.

La sensación de dolor de estomago lo saco de su entretenida visión.

-acaso ustedes tienen hambre –pregunto a sus amigos.

-nop –contesto el más pequeño

-pues yo si… que piensas.

-que tal vez nuestra querida ama de casa hizo algo entretenido que comer –dijo con su sonrisita peculiar el peliverde.

-te refieres a la Sra. Connor, pero ella salio de vacaciones a su pueblo… ya sabes pidió vacaciones mejor dicho la mayoría salio de vacaciones –comento el pelicastaño quien seguía jugando damas con su pequeño amigo.

Shun se levanto del sofá emocionado –eso quiere decir que estamos ¡solos!

-pues si –contesto Kiki –recuerden que mi maestro Mu se llevo a Ikki, Shiryu y Saori a la convención de "momentos espirituales"

-y ¿Hyoga? –pregunto el peliverde.

-se fue al centro comercial –contesto el moreno.

-entonces ¿Quién tiene hambre?

-¡yo! –grito Seiya emocionado

-entonces ¡a la cocina!

Así los tres sujetos fueron rumbo a la cocina y ya en la cocina

Shun miraba el interior del refrigerador en busca de algo bueno que hacer para comer

-amigo mío acaso ¿sabes cocinar? –pregunto Seiya al observar a Shun tomar cosas del refri.

-sipi… veras en casa mi hermano me enseño –contesto orgulloso.

-de veras… y ¿Qué?

-pues… bueno el a cocinado de todo y yo pues... veras yo, bueno el no me deja acercarme ni a la estufa por que dice que me puedo quemar…pero… por lo que he visto que el ha echo yo he aprendido.

Seiya se quedo pensativo –de veras… bueno eso es mejor que nada –dijo alegremente –al menos tu miras a Ikki cocinar mientras yo solo… miro al repartidor de comidas.

Kiki quien solamente estaba mirando se río a carcajadas –ja,ja,ja… no saben cocinar.

-¿y tu si? –preguntaron ambos santos.

-pues bueno… no –dijo tristemente el pequeño.

-entonces únete al club de los "no cocinadores S.A. de C.V" –comento Shun para levantarle el animo.

-entonces amigo mió manos a la obra –Seiya se acerco a la estufa para encenderla y cuando aplasto el encendido no ocurría nada –mmm… y la lumbre.

-ya le abriste al gas –le pregunto Shun mientras el seguía sacando cosas del refrigerador.

-al ¿gas?

-si a la perrilla

Seiya movió la perrilla –y luego.

-aplasta el botón otra vez –comento el peliverde mientras el abría una lata de verduras para ponerlo en un sartén.

-nop, no sale nada.

-¿Cómo? A ver –Shun se acerco a la estufa –veamos y si lo prendemos con cerillos… Kiki busca cerillos.

-de acuerdo –dijo el pequeño duende.

Mientras Kiki buscaba cerillos nuestros muy buenos amigos disfrutaban la cocina. Seiya estaba ayudando a partir el trozo de carne de res en cuadritos mientras Shun trataba de hacer una salsa agridulce.

-Aquí están los cerillos.

Kiki le entrego los cerillos a Shun y al momento de prender uno y acercarlo al suministro ¡CABUM! El fuerte ruido hizo estremecer las ventanitas estrellando el vidrio y la flama llego hasta el techo quemando todo a su alrededor

-¡Seiya no le cerraste al gas! –Grito Shun quien del susto llego hasta el marco de la puerta -¡Seiya!

-pero… pero acaso ¿le tenia que cerrar? –pregunto con toda su cara chamuscada.

-¿Qué?.. ¡Seiya!

-¡fuego! –Gritaba Kiki quien corría en círculos -¡fuego!, ¡fuego!

-¡Kiki deja de correr en círculos! –Grito el peliverde que tenía ahora su cabello chamuscado dándole un tono de color más obscuro -¿Qué hacemos? Ha si el trapo.

-a ver Shun déjate a un lado eso –comento el pelicastaño quien miraba como su amigo se le había prendido fuego al trapo que utilizo.

-¡el trapo se esta quemando! –gritaba Kiki quien ya había echo un pozo en forma de circulo alrededor del ante comedor -¡fuego!, ¡fuego!

-¡Shun quítate!... ¡meteoro Pegasus!

El gran poder del caballo aventó la estufa hasta el patio trasero de la mansión haciendo un hueco enorme en la cocina.

-¡Seiya! Pero que…

-asunto arreglado amigo mío –dijo con orgullo por haber apago el fuego.

Shun se quedo con la boca abierta sin dar mas comentarios en eso las alarmas contra incendio de la cocina se prendieron haciendo caer el agua de los aspersores del techo mientras Kiki seguía histérico gritando a pulmón "fuego" con la diferencia que ahora nadaba en el hoyo y la pobre estufa que estaba toda destrozada en el patio estaba siendo golpeada por un Seiya orgulloso.

Una hora después un carro negro se estaciona en la puerta principal de la mansión en donde salen Ikki, Shiryu, Mu junto con Saori.

-muchas gracias amigos por acompañarme a la convención –comento un Mu feliz.

-de nada… lo que mas me agrado fue la platica –contesto el dragón verde.

-la platica… pero por supuesto estuvo súper aburridísima ya mero me tenían que sacar con grúa por la pesadez que… -sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando pudo observar en el patio trasero un camión de bomberos estacionado -¡Shun! –Grito corriendo a la velocidad luz, seguido por los otros dos santos y la diosa -¡Shun!.. Donde…

Los tres santos y la diosa observaron incrédulos la escena de su amigo Shun con el cabello chamuscado de pie dando explicaciones incomprensibles a un bombero mientras Seiya reía con orgullo a un lado de la estufa destruida con un pie sobre ella y a Kiki que ahora estaba corriendo en círculos alrededor de Seiya gritando todavía "fuego".

-y eso ocurrió por dejarlos solos –dijo sin mas la diosa dando la media vuelta para regresar a la mansión.

-nunca mas lo volveré a dejar solo –termino de decir Ikki que miraba como su hermanito estaba todo chamuscado.

Fin…

En mi caso simplemente se incendio el pobre trapo pero la divertida que me di con mi hermano minutos después de lo ocurrido.

Saludines a todos.


End file.
